Most mechanical machines require at least a minimum of lubrication oil for operating smoothly and effectively. In the past, the supply of the lubrication oil was fulfilled by manual force. However, manual force is ineffective, thus some automatic oil-supplying machines are provided. For example, FIG. 5 illustrates an automatic oil-supplying machine which comprises a tank 60, which is covered with a cover 61. An intermittent control device 62 is installed on the cover 61 for intermittently controlling the oil supplying machine to output oil to an external working machine. The cover 61 also has an oil-inlet 63, an oil-outlet 64, and a motor 65 formed thereon. The motor 65 is engaged to a pump 66 in the tank 60. The pump 66 is further connected to an absorbing tube 67 which responds to the motor 65 and absorbs the oil in the tank 60. The oil absorbed by the absorbing tube 67 is transported to the pump 66, which further transports the oil through a pressure-adjusting valve 68 and forwards it to the oil outlet 64. Any working machine is connected to the oil outlet 64 for receiving oil therefrom. The intermittent control device 62 controls the intermittent time interval for outputting the oil. However, there are some drawbacks in the intermittent control device 62 as following:
Firstly, the accuracy of the control device 62 may be affected by the motor 65 since both of them are installed on the cover 61 thus the rotation of the motor 65 will cause the control device 62 to vibrate. As mentioned, the control device 62 utilizes mechanical structure to control the timing for supplying oil, therefore the unwanted vibration will affect the accurate timing of the control device 62.
Secondly, the pump 66, the pressure-adjusted valve 68, the oil-level switch 69 and the related oil passages are all installed inside the tank 60 and adhered with oil scale after long-term use. Therefore, the parts with oil scale are not easily cleaned.
Thirdly, the parts as mentioned in the tank 60 are apt to vibrate and even collide with each other, thus generating noise whenever the motor 65 is in rotation.
Fourth, to adjust the pressure of the pressure-adjusted valve 68 is cumbersome, since the valve 68 is installed inside the tank 60.
It is the purpose of present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.